Without me
by sumer11
Summary: guess who is coming back?


**i'm sorry. i had to do it. but disney hasnt been the same without kim.**

* * *

><p>Two trailer park boys go round the outside;<br>round the outside, round the outside

*Kim, we got a stitch. Your ride is on the way*

Two trailer park boys go round the outside;  
>round the outside, round the outside<p>

Guess who's back  
>Back again<br>Possible's back  
>Tell a friend<br>Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back  
>guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back.. {*kim hums*<p>

[Verse One:]  
>I've created a monster, cause nobody wants to see phineas and ferb no more<br>They want Kim Possible, I'm chopped liver (huh?)  
>Well if you want Kim Possible, this is what I'll give ya<br>A little bit of shego mixed with Draken's machine  
>Some Medication that'll jump start my heart quicker<br>than a shock when I get shocked at the hospital  
>by the doctor when I'm not co-operating<br>When I'm rockin the table while he's operating (hey!)  
>You waited this long, now stop debating<br>Cause I'm back, I'm on the rag and ovu-lating  
>I know that you got a job Ms. Cheney<br>but your husband's heart problem's complicating  
>So the FCC won't let me be<br>or let me be me, so let me see  
>They try to shut me down on disney<br>But it feels so empty, without me  
>So, come on and dip, bum on your lips<br>Fuck that, cum on your lips, and some on your tits  
>And get ready, cause this shit's about to get heavy<br>I just settled all my lawsuits, FUCK YOU BONNIE!

[Chorus: Eminem]  
>Now this looks like a job for me<br>So everybody, just follow me  
>Cause we need a little, controversy<br>Cause it feels so empty, without me  
>I said this looks like a job for me<br>So everybody, just follow me  
>Cause we need a little, controversy<br>Cause it feels so empty, without me

[Verse Two: Eminem]  
>Little Hellions, kids feelin rebellious<br>Embarrassed my parents still listen to Elvis  
>I start feelin like prisoners helpless<br>'til someone comes along on a mission and yells Kim!  
>A visionary, vision of scary<br>Could start a revolution, pollutin the airwaves  
>A rebel, so just let me revel and bask<br>in the fact that I got everyone kissin my ass {*smak*  
>And it's a disaster, such a catastrophe<br>for you to see so damn much of my ass; you asked for me?  
>Well I'm back, na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na<br>{*bzzt* Fix your bent antenna tune it in and then I'm gonna  
>enter in, endin up under your skin like a splinter<br>The center of attention, back for the winter  
>I'm interesting, the best thing since wrestling<br>Infesting in your kid's ears and nesting  
>{*bzzt* Testing, attention please<br>Feel the tension, soon as someone mentions me  
>Here's my ten cents, my two cents is free<br>A nuisance, who sent? You sent for me?

[Chorus]

[Verse Three: Eminem]  
>A-tisket a-tasket, I go tit for tat with<br>anybody who's talkin this shit, that shit  
>Chris Kirkpatrick, you can get your ass kicked<br>worse than them little Limp Bizkit bastards  
>And Moby? You can get stomped by Obie<br>You thirty-six year old baldheaded fag, blow me  
>You don't know me, you're too old, let go<br>It's over, nobody listen to techno  
>Now let's go, just gimme the beep<br>I'll be there with a whole list full of new insults  
>I been dope, suspenseful with a pencil<br>ever since Prince turned himself into a symbol {*knife slices*  
>But sometimes the shit just seems<br>everybody only wants to discuss me  
>So this must mean I'm dis-gus-ting<br>But it's just me, I'm just obscene  
>No I'm not the first queen of controversy<br>I am the worst thing since Elvis Presley  
>to do black mission so selfishly<br>and used it to save the world  
>(Hey!) There's a concept that works<br>Twenty million other white heroes emerge  
>But no matter how many fish in the sea<br>It'll be so empty, without me

[Chorus]

{*kim sings this twice:  
>"Chem-hie-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la<br>La-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la"*

* * *

><p><strong>PLease Review and i hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
